1. Field
The invention relates to a vehicle brake control system that executes an automatic vehicle hold (AVH) control in a vehicle equipped with a manual transmission.
2. Related Art
The AVH control in a motor vehicle is designed to hold a braking force so as to prevent movement of the vehicle even if a driver removes his/her foot from a brake pedal while the vehicle is at a halt. Then, the braking force so held is released when the driver attempts to start the vehicle.
In a motor vehicle equipped with a manual transmission, the holding of the braking force is released in response to an operation of a clutch triggered by depression of a clutch pedal by the driver. Japanese Patent No. 3081757 describes detecting a depression amount (a stroke) of a clutch pedal by a sensor and releasing holding of a braking force when the stroke detected by the sensor becomes equal to or smaller than a predetermined stroke.